TheBirdThatBrokeTheCat
by CrazyCandy202
Summary: "You can't know the real me!" I shouted at him. "Why not? You know who I am!" Robin shouted at me. "Because you hated the real me. You broke the real me. You did what everyone does, you left me." I said running away with tears pouring down my face.
1. The Day He Left

Its been a year since the accident. The accident that made my best friend an orphan. . . .

"I can't believe you can act with your family now!" I said to Dick who seemed nervous and was facing towards his family. Silence.  
"You don't need to be nervous." I said. He still remained silent.  
"Diiiccckk." I said and laughed at how cute he looks when he is nervous.  
"Dicckkk. No need to be nervous." I said and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. I looked at his face and it was paler than usual.  
"Dick. You ok?" I said but I heard a sizzling noise and whipped my head towards the Graysons. *snap*  
"Dick!" Mary screamed as she fell and I saw them splat on the ground. His whole family (A\N His uncle,aunt,cousin, and parents.) fell to their death. I felt my eyes water and my face was full of shock. I turned my head to my best friend. His eyes were watery. I gave him a tight hug around his neck as we sobbed together. The cops and detectives came but we continued crying. I was crying, even though they aren't my family they treated me like family and took me under their wing. We found out that Dick's uncle isn't dead but is in a coma. I was beside Dick as Haly and Commissioner Gorden were talking.  
"We have room for him. He should leave this all behind him, all the bad memories." Commissioner argued back.  
"But-" I cut him off.  
"He's right. The memories will be too much for him. He can visit us and see the shows though." I said and Haly finally gave in. I know this means i'll be alone, but I still got the rest of the circus still. Plus he could see the shows. . . . . . . right? Before Commissioner Gorden would leave with Dick, he could say his goodbyes. I walked over to Dick who finished saying goodbye to Haly.  
"Dick. This isn't goodbye right? Your going to see the shows right?" I said with tears escaping. He gave me a weak smile.  
"Defiantly. Best friends forever." he said wiping my tears.  
"Pinkie promise." I said lifting my pinkie.  
"Pinkie promise." He said as we made it official. I gave him tight hug as I watched him get in the car.  
 **1 Year Later**  
I found out that supposedly the orphanage was filled so they brought him to juvi. I was so furious but luckily he was taken under custody by Bruce Wayne (A/N Yes Bruce Wayne did not adopt Richard\Dick yet he did become the guardian or 'ward'). We stayed in touch when Haly bought me a phone for my 10th birthday and a surprise. I HAVE AN ACT NOW! I was originally just someone who would help with the cleaning and setting up. Thank god I didn't have to clean after the animals. Anyway now I am an acrobat that goes through stunts with my 'future self' Chloe. As for the phone, I got Dick's contact so we call and text everyday. We would call each other for hours and hours but then it lessened and lessened, till the only voice I heard on the phone was his voicemail.  
 **1 Month Later**  
It's been weeks since my last conversation with Richard. Yeah, I miss him but I guess Chloe helps me through it. She's 24 years old and we are practicing our act. All of a sudden I hear my phone go off. I fell from Chloe's arm and on to the net that we only leave up for practice. I raced over to my bag and saw who was calling. DICK! I quickly answered.  
"Hello?" I said with the calmest voice I could muster.  
"Hey Candy?" I heard his voice and man did I miss it.  
"Hey Richie whats up." I said sitting down on the ground.  
"I wanted to tell you that I will be watching the show in Gotham." My heart started beating rapidly and I was mentally screaming my head off.  
"Really? that's amazing-"  
"Sorry I gotta go." he said quickly and before I managed to say anything I heard him end.  
"OH MY GOD HES COMING!" I screamed and started doing flips everywhere forgetting his quick ending. I heard people laugh but I didn't care because HE IS COMING! He hasn't really been to any of the shows, well none of them BUT HE IS COMING NOW! I flipped and felt someone caught me from behind. I looked and saw that it was Chloe.  
"Whats got you so hyped up?" She said letting me go.  
"It's Dick, Dick is coming to see the show." I said grinning ear to ear.  
 **Day Of The Show**  
I can't believe today is the day! I finally get to see Dick again! I have been practicing this act every chance I get. I really want to impress him, because to be honest I mayyyyy have a teeny tiny crush on him...FINE, I have a gigantic crush on him.  
"The Dazzeling Davens!"I heard Haly introduce. I grabbed the swing and raised my free hand, with a big smile I swung down. Chloe did the same thing and we leaped through rings of fire and landed on the other side. ( A/N what Meghan and Robin did during the Performance episode but instead of barrels they were hanging rings of fire.) Chloe went upside down, with her arms out for me to grab. I jumped to her arms and then leaped backwards through the rings of fire. (A/N I think that's possible. If not just imagine its easy.)We leaped on the side lines at the same bowed as people applauded and I saw Dick and a man, who i'm guessing is Bruce. After the show, I ran outside looking for him. I finally spotted him and I ran up to hug him. I gripped him tightly around the neck but not choking him.  
 **{Trigger Warning I Think}**  
"OMG Dick-" I was about to say more but he pushed me off him and I landed hard on the ground. I looked up at him both hurt and confused.  
"Candy. I don't want you calling me anymore." He said, he had a dark and cold look. This isn't him. It can't be.  
"What..what do you mean?" I said stuttering.  
"I live with a billionaire. I don't need to hang around some stupid circus freak." He said. I just stood there not knowing what to do or say. I heard a crack but didn't know what it was.  
"Your pathetic, won't even stand up for yourself. Plus you think your so amazing because you can jump through fire rings but your not. Your worthless and the only place you belong is in a circus you worthless freak. " I felt tears pour down. H-h-he...he is p-p-laying a prank. A mean prank... he is just kidding, right? Another crack coming from somewhere.  
"I _hate_ you, I don't want to talk to you _ever_." My heart just shattered to pieces. That's where the cracks came from. . . . . . . . . . . .from my heart breaking.  
"W-why?" I said stuttering. The tears won't stop spilling.  
"Your so stupid. I already told you it's because not only are you an annoying brat but your pathetic,weak, worthless, and stupid. No wonder your family left you." My heart shattered into tinier pieces. More tears fell.  
"B-but you promised. You promised that we would be best friends forever." I said getting up from the ground.  
"Grow up Candy. Your so childish and immature you can't even take care of yourself. Plus its pretty obvious I only became friends with you because my parents said so." He said. I didn't say anything, I stared at the ground crying.  
"Pathetic." He said. I looked up and saw that he was leaving. I grabbed my ring from my finger and threw it at his back and ran away crying. H-h-he broke yet another promise. He promised that he won't leave me.

Dick P.O.V  
I know I was too hard on Candy but I know if wasn't she would still call and still try to see me. But the look on her face when I said those things, it really hurt her and me. I turned away, I can't see her sad anymore. I know if I stayed I would've gave in, so I started walking when I felt something hit my back. It was our friendship ring. Hers had pink flowers while mine were blue. We got them in Central City when we were 4. We both saw them and found out we both love robins. I felt hurt that she was that sad. I wanted to comfort her but, I had to save people and become a hero. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . even if it had a high price to pay. I slipped the ring on the same finger where I put mine and headed to the black limo.  
Candy P.O.V  
 **2 days  
{ Another Trigger Warning }**  
We were still packing up to leave Gotham. I didn't talk to anyone unless I needed to. I still felt hurt and cold ever since that day. Every time I see my reflection, I grow more insecure and hated myself more. I mean what he was saying has to be true since everyone keeps leaving me. I had ugly,messy long black hair and ugly,weird blue eyes. I walked back outside since I packed up what I needed to pack already. I climbed a nearby tree and just sat there. Normally I would swing my feet, but I didn't feel like doing that. I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. It would be pointless since i'm _pathetic_ and _weak._ I pulled some things out of my coat pocket. A razor and bandages. I checked to see if anyone was by me, nothing but cats. I grabbed the razor and pulled up my coat sleeves. I made 4 slits. Not deep enough to kill me but deep enough for it to bleed. The 4 slits were for the 4 people that left me. I know it seems like its because of him, but its because _everyone_ leaves. Everyone in life leaves.  
"Candy!" I heard Haly call out. I quickly wrapped a bandage around my arm and put the razor back in my pocket.  
"Yes?" I said jumping down from the tree.  
"Is everything all right?" He asked with a concerned face. I simply nodded and started heading towards the train where I saw some cats.  
"Everything is just fine." I mumbled to my self with a tear falling down my face.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Yess this is a new story I am making! I am using the family computer to write this since I honestly couldn't wait till my computer gets fixed. I have plenty of amazing this coming your way. Oh can anyone pick up on the details that I dropped and guess what's gonna happen? Comment if you can! BTW I have a schedule for this. Ok drum roll please! *drum rolls* Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I will try to update! I will try my hardest to stick to this schedule and if I decide not to put a schedule to it anymore I will tell you all. Also I will be making a better cover but I have to wait till my laptop is fixed. I hope you like this because I am excited for this! Are you excited for this?! *crowd roars* Anyways this is it so, STAY FABULOUS! \\(^3^)/ 3  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PHOTOS, GIFS, YOUNG JUSTICE, OR ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE IDEAS, CANDY, CHLOE, OR CANDY'S FAMILY. THANK YOU**


	2. Bonding and Angry Teachers

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""Kitty is joining your team." Batman repeated. Immediately everyone erupted, saying random things that no one can understand. I however heard a little bit, things about "She is a bad guy." "She wouldn't fit in this team" " We can't trust her." And yada yada yada. I was just saying things because I doubt we would emever/em get along (A/N Oh really, *Raises eyebrow* Not for long Mwhahahhaha) Batman sent us his famous glare and we all shut up. br /"She is joining the team. Treat her respectfully." Batman said as him and Catwoman left! They just left me with a team of people who hate me! Might as we feed me to the wolves. I turn to face the team and some glare at me while others look a different direction. No one talked so I decided to break the /"So, who's showing me around?" I said in a mocking tone by accident. Big mistake. Muscles glared at me, Martian girl walked away, the banana with red hair sped off, the blonde girl rolled her eyes and left with Martin girl and Birdie wass. . . . . . . well he disappeared. Ok so time to look around, Iz. I walked down a hallway and came across a kitchen and lounge. Muscles was watching the static TV on a green couch and in the kitchen was Martian girl. By the kitchen was a hallway so I went down it. Nothing other than doors which I am guessing are rooms. I turned around and something bumped into me making me fall on my butt hard. I looked up and saw the speedster looking down at /"Watch where ya going." He said walking away. I got up and dusted off my uniform and saw the martian girl look at me with, pity? I was so confused, why would she pity me? I mean doesn't she hate me like the others? Then again there is always a nice person in the group, maybe it's her? I decided to give that a try later. I continued walking and found a big 2 leveled library. Being the bookworm I am I immediately got excited. I found some super hero comic books which I quietly laughed by my self. I continued looking through /"Do you like it here?" I jumped in the air. I turned around and saw an apologetic /"Oh I didn't mean to scare you." She said giving me a weak /"Do you like it here? In the library." She said sitting at one of the /"Oh so now your talking to me?" I said with a lot of sas and she looked hurt. Great Iz, just great. You need to make friends that you can trust! Inner Candy said. But once you give them your trust they leave you! Inner Isabelle said. Great it's like a tiny angel and a tiny devil are on my shoulders. I luckily zoned in on time before the martian girl /"WAIT!" I said walking up to her. she turned back around and waited for me to say /"I'm sorry I just have. . . . . . .trust issues." I said trying say anything other than 'I don't want to trust people because they end up leaving and i'm tired of them always leaving.'br /"It's okay Kitty, I forgive you." She said coming back into the room and sitting at one of the /"Sorry for everyone's rudeness." she said looking /"It's alright, it's not like I was expecting a warm welcome." I said playing with my thumbs. br /"Oh hello Megan, I haven't introduced myself." She said lightly hitting her /"I'm Miss Martian, but some people call me M'gann." She said really bubbly. (A/N Is that a word? *googles it* It is!) br /"Well M'gann I don't tell people my secret identity because it's a secret for a reason." I say trying not to sound mean since I needed someone to talk to. br /"Come on, i'll show you around." She said grabbing my wrists and pulling me out of the library. She showed me the living quarters and yes I was right, they were those doors I saw earlier. She showed me the souvenir room, medical bay, waterfall room which I loved, the showers, the hangar, grotto and the workout room. Yes, we bumped into the other team members and sometimes we literally bumped into them. As usual, they showed disgust towards me or pretended I wasn't there. I sometimes glared at them or if they were acting like I wasn't there I gave them the a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" . " rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . "'b*tch you kidding me?' /a look. (A/N Sorry for using those swear words but I do say stuff like that sometimes. *washes mouth with soap*)br /"It's getting late, I think I should head home." I said to M'gann and she showed me how to "Zeta" out to /strongemKitty, B-O-8 /em/strong(A/N Yes, I know that's the code for Zatanna but Kitty came bef0re Zatanna so just bump up the numbers.)br /I ended up in a broken phone booth. I stepped out and looked around at my surroundings. Luckily, I recognized the area and found a luggage with a /br /emIsabelle, as much as I love you I think you need to bond with your new teammates. So you will be living in the living quarters for a while. Have fun, be nice too./embr / em Love, br / Mom/embr /Greaat. Note the sarcasm. I took the luggage which I am guessing has some clothes in it and living stuff and made my way back to the phone booth. Being in Gotham, yes I came across a few muggers but I beat their tush. I climbed into the the broken phone booth and was back at the cave. I pasted the kitchen towards the living /"Kitty? What are you doing back?" M'ghann /"CatWoman thought I should live here for a while to 'bond' with the new teamies." I said bluntly. br /"Oh, here i'll show you an empty room. Its right next to mine!" She said and dragged me there. I looked in and it looked pretty p[lain. Just a twin bed, dresser, small closet, a small bathroom, and a desk. I thanked M'gann and started to unload the luggage. It had some clothes that I put in my closet, books which I put in the dresser, bath supplies that I placed in it's rightful spot, and my electronics a.k.a my phone and laptop with their chargers and my headphone and ear phone. I charged my phone and thank goodness the outlet was by the bed. I grabbed my laptop and started playing Minecraft with my black Beats on. I started feeling sleepy so I turned it off and put it on my desk and changed into some pjs. I quickly took off my contacts and slept with a sleeping mask. I am not going to risk anyyyoonnee finding out my identity. I finally got cozy and was drifting to sleep when I heard I got a text from my mom. I reached down and grabbed /strongMom: Hey, srry for waking u up but you start school tomorrow! Yes you have to wear a uniform, I hid it in the secret compartment in ur luggage. U attend Gotham Academy and starts at 7! Night, love u/strongbr /Yes, my mom uses short cuts in texting. Wait Gotham Academy, that rich school? Gotham Academy was for the really smart and rich of /strongMe: isn't that the rich school? y am i going there and how did u get the money to go there?br /Mom: U should be asleep, that doesn't matter and remember that math packet I made u dobr /Me: yeah?br /Mom: That was the school's test, u should really read everything hun, good nightbr /Me: Srsly?! /strongbr /She didn't respond so I groaned and went to sleep since I had school tomorrow. Oh how amazing. Note that sarcasm. br /strong{Next day}/strongbr /I took off my sleeping mask and rubbed my eyes. I took my phone and squinted to see the time, 5:45! I jumped out of bed. I threw my luggage open and looked for the compartment. I threw it on and put a jacket over it. I combed my hair and threw it in a side pony. I put on my dress shoes and grabbed a bag that I found on my bed, weirrdd but hey maybe it was CatWoman. I quickly checked the bag and put my phone,earphones, and Kitty uniform in a small bag in. I checked the time before putting my phone it. 5;50! I knew I had no time to put on my contacts so I grabbed my sunglasses on the dresser and ran out. I grabbed an apple from a bowl and speed walked to the Zeta-Beam. br /emstrongKitty B-O-8/strong/embr /I ended up at the photo booth again. Luckily, I knew exactly where Gotham Academy is since I pasted it a lot. I was running at full speed and finally made it inside past a couple of fancy /"Hi Isabelle, I'm Penny your new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy." A girl with brown straight hair said gesturing towards the /"Thanks." I said looking at the school. We continued walking and walking till we ended up at the office. I got my schedule. It went br /Music, Math, Science, Fitness, Lunch, Art, English, Chem. English and Chem were 2 periods. (A/N I am sorry I do not now high school schedules so bear with me.) br /"How lucky, we have the same exact schedule. Come on let's head to your locker." she said dragging me. I twisted the dial and it opened right away. I placed some extra notebooks, books, and other extra supplies. We walked into Music and I introduced myself to the class. I tried to pay attention but Mr. Henderson made it sooo boring. Once the bell rang I went to my locker and put my music stuff in. I went to class with Penny and my face fell. Great, I guess i'm so lucky. Note the sarcasm. I tried my hardest not to stare, but I couldn't when emhe /emwas sitting in the front /"H-Hi, i'm Isabelle K-Kyle" I said stuttering. I kept glancing at him and he seemed to be smirking? br /"Ok, Ms Kyle you could sit next to Mr. Grayson here." Mrs. Parker said as he raised his hand. GREAATTT. I sat down by him and he turned to me and I looked away timidly. I don't know why but I felt scared, scared he might realize its me and hate me even more. br /"I'm Dick." He said putting out his hand. I shook it and quickly turned /"Don't worry, I have that effect on girls." He said cockily and I turned my head raising my eyebrow. Nervousness, totally washed away. Who the hell is this guy? Sure the Dick I knew was a bit cocky but not like this but then again the Dick i knew left me so did I really know Dick? Was it just an act- br /"Ms. Kyle, we do not tolerate daydreaming. Pay attention." Mrs. Parker said. I heard Dick 'ooh' in the back ground and I rolled my eyes. BIGGG /"Excuse me young lady but we show our teachers respect. I will see you in detention." She said writing it and handing it to me. This is going to be a loooonngg /br /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strongHey guys! I updated, obviously. . . Anyways I am SO happy about the 23 favorites and nice comments. I kept squealing and smiling when I read them and saw how many favorites. No it's not a hundred but I am still happy. SO. . . . . . FREE CUPCAKES THIS TIME * hands plate of different types of cupcakes* Sorry if you think this chapter sucks, I am typing this at night since my brothers hogged the computer and I hanged out with a couple of friends today who almost gave me a heart attack. Anyway, thanks for reading this and if I get things wrong please forgive me and comment about it. SOmetimes it's mistakes and other times I have a big idea with it so yeah. Sorry if you think it's short, idk what short chapters are *squints eyes* Anyways thanks for reading thins BYEEE STAY FABULOUS \\(^3^)/ 3 /strong/p 


	3. Magic and Teens

_Initiate Combat Training_

Aqualad and Superboy were fighting in the simulator.

 _3\. . ._

Wally was leaning on the wall eating a burrito,

 _2\. . . ._

while Artimis and M'gann were watching the fight.

 _1_

Aqualad and Superboy started fighting. I saw M'gann and Artimis talking and cause of my heightened senses I heard their chat. I mean I'm not trying to eavesdrop but it's not like I just can't hear them.

"Kaldur's uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out." Artimis said as I tried not to laugh. I guess we are still teenagers.

"He's like a big brother to me. But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally. You're so full of passion and he's so full of..." M'gann said trying to think of the word.

"It" Artimis said and they bursted out laughing. I glanced at the speedster. Of course I can't say they make a cute couple since they are always bitter when I'm in the room. That, or they just simply forget I'm there. I turned back towards the fight just in time to see SuperBoy flipAqualad and told him how Canary taught him that. All of a sudden Red Tornado came down and started walking away until the team stopped him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Speedster asked first since he was obviously the fastest.

"Mission Assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He said. I was honestly hoping for a mission cause I seriously want to kick butt. I don't really go to Gotham since mom made me stay here. I usually just go there for school.

"Yeah, well the Batman is with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham." he said.

"Wait Kitty why aren't you with them?" M'gann asked.

"3's a crowd. Plus they're fine with the dynamic duo. I go solo when it comes to Gotham." I said and she nodded.

"Hey, Mg'ann. Why do you talk to her anyways?" Artimis whispered.

"I have heightened senses Artimis. Plus I have ears, your a bad whisperer." I said and turned towards RedTornado.

"-missing for 23 days." I heard Red Tornado say when I started paying attention.

" Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." Red Tornado said as Doctor Fate appeared on the screen.

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme! He was Doctor Fate!" Aqualad said.

"More like "Doctor Fake." Guy knows a little advanced science and "Dumbledores" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." KidFlash said. I glared at him like everyone else.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts." Red Tornado said. I finally decided to cut in and point out Aqualad's mistake.

"By the way Aqualad, your wrong. Doctor Fate isn't Kent Nelson. Kent is the caretaker of the helmet of fate, the source of Doctor Fate's mystic powers." I said and Red Tornado nodded.

"She is right." He said. Aqualad looked shocked.

"How did you know that? You don't look like you would be a believer of sorcery." Aqualad said. I'm surprised he is talking to me. Then again it could be one of those 'mission before personal issues' thing. I shrugged at him.

"Looks can be deceiving. Plus I spend hours in the library." I said.

"Cut the chit chat and let Red Tornado finish. K?" Wally bitterly said glaring at me. SEE there's the hate I learned to ignore.

"It is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said. YAS WE HAVE A MISSION! FINALLY GEEZE! I wonder if we can kick butt. Some missions you can't but some missions you can. OOH I have to make sure my utility belt has everything. I-

(A/N italics will be what they are thinking in the link fyi)

 _Kitty we are preparing now._ M'gann said in my mind?

 _I seriously need therapy_ I thought

 _No you aren't going crazy. This is just one of my powers._ M'gann explained.

 _COOOL!_ Inner Candy thought _._

 _I know right_ M'gann said excitedly

 _Oh shoot you can read those thoughts. Umm do you mind? I gotta get ready._ I asked.

 _Oh sorry._ M'gann said and I quickly went to my room. I was wearing some casual clothes and sunglasses so I quickly packet my utility belt and followed the team to the 'bioship' which is pretty cool. I sat down at a desk behind Superboy.

"So, Wally. When did you first realize your honest affinity to sorcery." Artimis said in a mocking tone. I scoffed. No way is _he_ a believer of magic. I barely met the guy and I know he doesn't seem like that type. Then again Aqualad didn't think I believed in it.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but uh. Before I became KidFlash, I seriously considered being a wizard myself." He said crossing his arms behind his head and glancing at M'gann. I snorted again. Yup soo not a believer.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but-"

"Nothing's there." Superboy said cutting off M'gann.

"Take us down." Aqualad ordered and we landed. We all got out as KidFlash quickly sped around searching the area.  
"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." He said as he came to a stop in front of Artimis.  
"So what do you think, Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artimis asked.  
"Absolutely-" He said as M'gann walked by.  
"Not." He finished glancing at her.  
"Clearly mystic powers are at work here." He said as he kept glancing at M'gann. Artimis and I gave him a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.  
"A test of faith." Aqualad said as I turned around and saw him turning around a gold key.  
"Stand behind me." He said as he pushed in front of us. I took one step back as he moved forwards and inserted the key in the air? He turned it and we heard an unlocking sound. All of a sudden a tall brick tower appeared. The looks on Artimis's and KidFlash's face were priceless! We all walked in and looked around.  
"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy said and it left a small echo. A gold hologram of Mr. Nelson appeared. Guessing for security measures.  
"Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." He said. No one spoke up so I was about to but KidFlash beat me.  
"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." He said dramatically with his arms spread out. IDIOT! The hologram disappeared and the floor crumbled. It all went away and we were falling in a pit of lava. I saw M'gann grab KidFlash and Artimis shoot her grappling hook and swing over to grab Aqualad. OH I HAVE A GRAPPLING HOOK! I quickly pulled it out and shot the wall. It latched on so I landed my feet on the wall. Wait where's Superboy? I looked down and saw he tried to stop himself by clawing the wall and digging his feet. I reached in my utility belt for my whip and hoped it would reach him. I grabbed his arm but his boots were burned off.  
"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." He said as he bended his knees so he would touch the lava.  
SuperBoy's P.O.V  
Damn I hate to say it but thank goodness Kitty was here or I would've been barbecued.  
Kitty's P.O.V  
" Having trouble. Maintaining altitude." M'gann said as she was slowly descending.  
"I'm so hot." She said as she wiped some sweat.  
"You certainly are." KidFlash said.  
"Wally!" Artimis groaned, annoyed.  
"OOOh so that's your 'secret identity'." I said with a smirk.  
"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind and so not cool revealing my identity." he said.  
"Chill, you did that on your own. I could easily search you by your appearance and find out who you are." I said.  
"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat." Aquald said panting and wiping sweat.  
"We must climb out quickly." He finished and I nodded.  
"Hello, Megan." M'gann said as she hit her forehead.  
"We never truly answered the Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" She said loudly. I looked at the lava and it was covered by a thick wall. Superboy released the grip of the whip and with a tiny jump he was on the ground.  
"WAIT! CRAZY HEAD ITS BOILING!" I said but he wasn't screaming. Everyone else lowered themselves so I did to.  
"Your right Kitty, but it's cool to the touch." Aqualad said as he touched the floor.  
"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you." Wally said as he put an arm around M'gann.  
"Enough!" Artimis said as she was pushing Wally with one hand off of M'gann.  
"Your little "impress Megan at all costs" game nearly got us all barbecued." She said as Wally hit the wall.  
"When did this become my fault?" He said and I became angry.  
"I don't know. Maybe when you lied to the hologram by calling yourself a true believer." I said.  
"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asked as we waited for his true reply.  
"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load." He said frustrated.  
"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Aqualad said as he was on the floor.  
"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, Fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." He said putting his hands on his hips.  
"Your pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artimis said.  
"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science." He objected throwing his hands in the air.  
"Let us test that theory." Aqualad said as he was trying to open the ground.  
"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally exclaimed but when Aqualad opened it a cool breeze came in and so did snow.  
"It's snow." M'gann said touching it.  
"Soo hot." I said sarcastically.  
"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artimis asked with a smirk. I held my hand up for a high five and she surprisingly took it.  
Artimis's P.O.V  
I high fived Kitty and she seemed surprise. I guess I could give her a chance since she backed me up with the whole Wally ordeal.  
Kitty's P.O.V  
SEE your gaining their trust! Inner Candy said.  
Geeze its just a high five Inner Isabelle said.  
But its a start. Inner Candy objected.  
"Kitty you coming?" Aqualad said snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized everyone jumped in so I joined them, glad that he hadn't left me.  
Aqualad P.O.V  
Everyone deserve's a chance, I guess. She seems like a worthy adversary. I thought as Kitty jumped through the opening and it disappeared behind her.  
Kitty's P.O.V  
"Well?" I asked Wally.  
"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." He answered as Artimis and I groaned.  
"What's that?" M'gann said pointing at a cane. Artimis and I walked closer to observe it.  
"OOh maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. I reached out for it at the same time as Artimis and Wally.  
"I got it!" We said in unison. It glowed and I tried to let go but I couldn't.  
"I can't let go." We said at the same time before we were flying to the sky and teleported to a room filled with stairs going in every direction. Wally was on my left and Artimis on my right. We all sat up and looked up at Mr. Nelson, a guy with a pony tail and a opened shirt revealing disgusting chest hair, and a boy with jet black hair shaped like devil horns with an orange cat with red eyes around his neck.  
"Abracadabra!" Wally said and I scoffed.  
"Is that seriously his name?" I asked.  
"Well, would you look at that." Mr. Nelson said as both him and the can glowed. He flew past Abracadabra and the boy with devil horns and came at a stop in front of us. He grabbed it and the cane released us and freed his hands from the rope.  
"In here." He said standing up. The wall opened up as an elevator and we quickly climbed in.  
"No! No! No! I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!" The boy with devil horns whined as he shot red energy blasts at us but the elevator closed just in time. We were casually just standing in the elevator as elevator music played.  
"I'm Kent Nelson by the way." Mr. Nelson said as he turned towards us.  
"No duh." Wally said. Artimis and I elbowed him.  
"I'm Kitty, this is Artimis, and 's is Wally." I said.  
"Well Artimis and Kitty, we're up against an opponent With tremendous mystic power." He said.  
"Abracadabra?" Wally asked as he scoffed.  
"Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz." Wally said as I raised my hand to whack his head.  
"Right you are" Mr. Nelson said as Wally crossed his arms victoriously.  
"He is?" Artimis and I asked in unison.  
"Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion, the witch boy, the kid with the cat, He's an actual lord of chaos, The ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Doctor Fate." Mr. Nelson explained.

"Rigght. You're a lord of order." Wally said in disbelief.  
"Oh not me. I'm just an old coot fate used to put on." He said as he took out a pocket watch and opened it revealing a picture of a beautiful woman.  
"Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life. Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza." He said as I smiled at how lovingly he looked at her picture.  
"Anyhoo." He said closing it and putting it back in his pocket.  
"Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, He'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium." He explained as the elevator doors opened and we walked back out to the place with stairs but their was a giant bell in front of us. We walked right up to it. Mr. Nelson looked over his shoulder and I followed his gaze and saw Super boy and Aqualad fall down while M'gann gracefully descended.  
"Friends of your's" Mr. Nelson said. A blue energy blast was shot at us. We all luckily ducked in time. I looked for where it came from and saw Klarion and Abracadabra.  
"Friends of yours?" Wally said as more energy blasts were shot our way. Mr. Nelson grabbed his cane and hit the bell making it glow. Wally and him entered. I saw Klarion flying in, I tried to grab him with my whip but he dodged all my attacks and entered. I felt something hit my back and I was screaming in pain as an electric shield kept me on the ground. They continued fighting but then Aqualad fell and then Superboy. Artimis kept attacking as Mg'ann tried to contact Wally. Soon Artimis was down and Mg'ann was next. SO we were al pinned to the ground as we waited for Wally and Doctor Fate.  
 **Back at the Mt. Justice**  
Wally's P.O.V  
I walked in to the Souvenir room and placed Doctor Fate's helmet on the shelf. I heard someone clear their voice and I turned around and saw Kitty leaning against the wall. (A/N SURPRISE!)  
"You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet." she said with a smirk.

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bioscripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few big." I lied.  
" 're still claiming There's no such thing as magic?" She said with a small smile and then she scoffed.

"If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?" She asked confused and slightly amused. (A/N THAT RHYMES! Yes exact words that Artimis said, just different words)  
"Souvenir." I said with a smirk. She playfully rolled her eyes.  
"Geek!" She playfully said with a smile as she walked away.  
 _Find your own little spitfire, One who won't let you get away with nothin'._ Kent said.  
"My own little spitfire, huh." I said to myself as I thought of Kitty. I saw M'gann walk by ad I chased after her telling her about the tickets.  
Kitty's P.O.V  
After changing into some pajama shorts and an over-sized top, I went to the kitchen to get a water bottle. In the lounge I saw everyone, including Robin, sitting in the couches huddled up with blankets,pillows, and food. Movie night i'm guessing. I opened the fridge and took out what I came for and headed back to my room.  
"Where ya going Kitty?" M'gann asked.  
"Aren't you going to join us?" Artimis asked and Robin shot her a confused look.  
"Yeah, come on." Artimis said patting the open space beside her and Wally.  
"I thought I was the 'enemy'." I said sarcastically and with air quotations.  
"Quit living in the past and sit." Wally said as I gave them all a big smile forgetting my trust issues and climbed in the open spot as we started Movie Night.  
Robin's P.O.V  
What? Why does everyone trust her so easily? Wait what is KF doing? Is he staring at her? Wait, did he just scoot closer to her? How much did I miss. . . .

* * *

 **OH dear Robin, you missed quite a mission. Anyways yes I made KF like Kitty, sorry SpitFire lovers but yeah. This is still a Richard Grayson fanfiction guys so chill. Also I am super sorry for not updating. I have been very busy with birthday parties, family time, and enrolling for school so I am deeply sorry. I really hope you guys like this. I literally spent 4 hours writing this. 2 hours before lunch but just as I was typing the ending something happened and I lost it all so I had to spend another 2 hours typing it. Yes 2 hours because I was both rewatching the episodes and using exact lines, drives me crazy when I don't. I really hope you guys love it and thanks for the 70 hearts! I was so so very happy about how popular this is and how many people like this. Doesn't just make my day but makes me happy for like a I know they kinda trusted her a little fast but I mean they aren't against her, Robin is. They just know she was a 'bad guy'. Anywaysss.. ..Hope you guys like this! Stay Fabulous! BYE! \\(^3^)/ 3**


	4. Home

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"Superboy got hit hard and fell to the ground unconscious. It was down to me and Aqualad against the clay monster. Its been almost a week since my first mission. I can't believe I am doing this bad on my second mission. The clay monster swung at me but I flipped away from it but slipped from the clay on my boots. I caught myself but got a face full of clay when it punched me. Everything went /~br /I groaned as I sat up. I held my head which hurt pretty badly. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the medical bay. No one was around so I just got up. I walked around seeing no one. Weird. I continued walking till I heard Mg'ann's /"Oops." I continued walking towards the /"span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;"I should have paid more attention." I was now standing in the hallway that connected to the kitchen. I saw Superboy covered in ingredients and M'gann walked over with a /"It was too much at much at once." She kept muttering as she was cleaning him. I know eavesdropping is bad but this is too cute./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""Hello, Megan! That's so me." She said slowly as she neared his face/spanbr /" I- uh." she said as she stopped cleaning him adn they stared into each other's /"OTTPPPP! SUPERMARTIAN FOR EVSS!" Inner Candy screamed. I smiled slightly but then stopped when Superboy saw me. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he walked away and went to the green couch. M'gann tilted her head but then turned around and saw /"OH. Uh. Hi Kitty." M'gann said blushing. br /"uhhh. Feeling better?" She said turning around and started chopping vegetables. br /"Yeah I guess but what exactly happened?" I asked but Red Tornado /"Kitty. I have been searching the area for you. You haven't fully recovered. I went to check on you but you were gone." He said. br /My mouth formed an o as I scratched the back of my /"Sorry, but what exactly happened in Gotham? I just remember getting punched in the face with clay." I /"The rest woke up when Batman arrived except you. You had a major blow to your head but nothing extreme. Superboy carried you back here." Red Tornado said. Suddenly I was hugging Superboy. WHAT THE HELL! span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 1em;"I immediately let go. br /"Sorry, Superboy but thanks." I said. He nodded and I walked away. Why the hell was I hugging him!br /"BECAUSE UR WARMING UP TO THEM!" Inner Candy said cheerfully./spanbr /"Yeah... ... nope. No warming up. You span style="text-decoration: underline;"can't/span warm up to them." Inner Isabelle said. I went into my room and just plopped onto my bed. Am I really warming up to them? Is that bad? Will they leave me? What am I thinking. Of course they will! What makes them any different than Dick and my family! Family. Haly, the circus, and Catwoman is the only ones who haven't left me! I was about to smile but I felt my smile fade realizing they will soon leave as well. I sighed and looked at the a Haly's Circus Poster that I kept in my room. It was the one that had the Flying Graysons, my favorite act. I pulled out my computer and searched the circus up. I found out that they had a show today in Central City. I changed into a black shirt with red flannel and some skinny jeans. I put on my combat boots and my dark sunglasses as I grabbed my phone and went out. br /"Where are you going?" M'gann asked as I passed the /"Uhh no where." I replied as I continued walking towards the Zeta beams. I went through them searching on my phone for a /strongKitty B-0-8/strongbr /Luckily I found my way there without asking for help. Central City was nicer than Gotham so I didn't run into any muggers. I went there and used a pass that Haly gave me before I left. I walked in and sat at the stands. I waited for the show to begin. br /"Popcorn! Get your popcorn!" a man yelled. I called for him and gave him $5 as I munched on some popcorn. The stage was dark until a light castespan style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;"d/span on the platform Haly was going to appear /"span style="color: #333333; font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;"Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs Ladies and Gentlemen,/spanLadies and Gentlemen." Smoke filled the room and once it settled Haly stood there. He faced the crowd and we made eye contact. He smiled a bit bigger as he began with the /"span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;"Welcome to the Haly International Travelling Circus!" He said turning his head to everyone else. /spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""I would like to introduce you to a special friend of mine in the audience. Ca- Issablle!" He said. I felt bad because when I first told Haly how I changed my name to Isabelle he got sad. He told me how Candy suited me and how Maggie, my mom, and Simon, my dad, /spanstrong(A/N ooooh who knows who those 2 are? If you do please refrain from screaming at me, I have a plan. No its not based on the comics, I am changing it a bit from the comics but chill its a good idea mk? Please dont comment who those are jsut say if you do, its going to be a surprise for those who don't know. Don't search it too. Just stay put and Ill give u cookies. *shows basket of cookies*) /strongspan style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;"named me Candy and I should stick by it. A light shined on me and everyone turned to face me. I pushed up my sunglasses but gave Haly a small smile. The show went on and Chloe ended up having a team and they were amazing. Once the show ended everyone left but I stayed./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""HI CANDY!" Chloe said extending her arms out for an embrace./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""Its Isabelle." I said walking up to her./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""No its CANDY!" She said as she squeezed me till I couldn't breath. I started gasping for air as she let go of me./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""Sorry, its just I haven't seen you in forever." She said sadly and I gave her a small smile./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""But i'm still here. I'm home." I said and she smiled and nodded./spanbr /span style="font-family: arvo; font-size: 14px;""Home." I repeated. I talked with everyone and everyone was happy to see me back. It felt nice being here. Yeah I know there's my home in Gotham and in Mount Justice, but here is my one true home. I hanged out with everyone until it started getting late and I headed out. I was walking to the place the Zeta Beam, transported me to when my stomacher growled. I realized I didnt have lunch and it was around dinner time so I continued walking around looking for a place to /"Kitty?" I whipped my head and saw Wally. /spanbr /"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" He asked. He looked lower and I followed his gaze to see the small flyer that Haly gave me that had the date of the /"Your a fan of Haly's Circus?" He asked. br /"Uhh yeah. I guess you can say that." I /span style="text-decoration: underline;" Wally P.O.V/spanbr /Wow, I never took her as a circus fan. Ha I wonder how Dick will react when I tell him Kitty likes the Haly's /"Are you lost cause the way to the Zeta Beam is that way?" I said pointing to the /"I know, Im looking for a place to eat." She said and I /"I shall be your guide then." I said with a big smile and started walking towards my favorite /"Of course you would know where the food is." She said with a slight smile as we continued /"So what's your favorite act?" I asked as we were waiting for our food. She hesitate at first but then she /"The Flying Graysons." Wow, Dick will really like that. He has got to start warming up to her or I fear that boy is going to be lonely forever. /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strongSo so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and my friends. I am already facing stupid tests. Anyway I hope you like this and can you believe it, 105 hearts! Thank you, Thank you, thank you sooooo mush. This made me so happy how you guys like this. I am sorry this is kinda short. I am writing it kinda quickly because I know you guys waited a long time. You guys aren't rushing me, I just feel bad. Of course I wrote this to the best of my ability, but just fast. This was kind a bitter sweet chapter. Anyway free fries to you guys reading this * Hands out plates of fries* Anyway. . .. .. STAY FABULOUS \\(^3^)/ 3 BYEEE/strongbr / /p 


	5. New Friend! Great a New Friend (Sarcasm)

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strongHEY GUYSS! WOW its weird having this on the top! Anyway I HAVE THE WINNERS! I won't tell you now because I feel like being a butt. Anyways you have to read it! I WILLL HAVE AN AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END LIKE ALWAYS! BUT I FELT LIKE PUTTING A SMALL ONE ON THE TOP! I also wanted to say, please read the little author notes. I know sometimes they can be a drag and you just want to continue or read the end of a cliffhanger but, afterwards please read it because its sometimes important and I would forget to say so. If it's, its own chapter it's reallly important. Anyways into the reading world you go. . . . . . . . . . . . . /strong/p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"I woke up to the grieving sound of my alarm clock. I got up and went to my phone to shut it up. I unplugged it from it's charger and sluggishly went to the shower and took a quick one. I went back into my room and changed into my uniform. I continued my morning routine and I luckily had 5min. to spare. I decided why not put on a little makeup, so I went back into the bathroom and put on a little mascara. Once that was done I grabbed my bag, phone, and sunglasses and left the my /~br /strongAt School/strongbr /I arrived through the door of my home room class with a sigh but then I felt my body clash with another and next thing I know my butt hit the floor. emI thought I was skilled enough not to to at least fall when someone pushes me! More training I guess./embr /"Oh I'm sorry." I said at the same time as someone. I look up and I see a blonde boy with bright blue eyes sitting on the ground like me. (CONGRATSS! a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" cortni" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" cortni"cornilia/a! Sorry he wasn't apart of Chloe's team, he seemed good in the team but he seemed better as. . . *mumbles*) br /"Oh, no it's my fault." we said in /"Oh no it's my fault, I was rushing to class." we said in unison. I laughed and quickly got up. I extended my hand down to help him up and he took it, with one tug he was up. I then realized I was very short compared to him. He must've been around 6 ft and i'm only 5'2! I had to look up to see his face. br /"uhhh.. .. .thankss.. I'm i'm Alex." He said /"I'm Isabelle." I said and walked over to my desk. br /"OK KIDS!" Mr. Henderson said loudly clapping his hands. br /"This is Alex (A/N CORNILIA GIRL! Didn't give me a last name so i'm coming up with one.) Parker, he will be your new classmate!" He introduced. br /"Mr. Parker, you can sit by Ms. Kyle." He said monotone. I gave him a small smile as he sat down by me. br /"Hee'sss cutee" Inner Candy /" .The. NAH KEEP UR MIND FOCUS GIRLL" Inner Isabelle disagreed. I shook my head out of my thoughts as I tuned into Mr. Henderson teaching us about opera. br /~br /Great here it is, MATH! Hate the subject and that emguy./em I walked in with Alex because we quietly compared schedules in Music and we strangly clicked like M'gahnn and I. I sat down besides jerk face and started the warm up question. br /"So you like him?" Dick said. I continued finding the value of /"Do I have a competition in the great Isabelle race?" he asked. What is the stupid x!br /"Do you like him?" x, x, x,x,-br /"x= 24.89" he said. I wrote it down and mumbled a thank you. He laughed and I felt hurt, I would always laugh at his adorable laugh but now it sounded like a stranger's. I guess that's what he is /"Ok guys this is Alex Parker, my son!" Mrs. Parker said cheerfully but Alex just looked embarrassed. She looked around the class with a smile for a place for him to sit but it soon faded. br /"Alex hun, it appears the only seat left is the one Tiffany Garcia had, but she moved so you sit by Ms. Kyle." she said my name in disgust. br /"Don't be influenced by her bad nature. Just ignore her." she 'whispered' to her son. Dick laughed and I just glared at him. br /"Hi, Isabelle." Alex said timidly as he sat on my left. br /"Hi Alex." I said turning towards his /"Ok who has the answer to today's warm up?" Mrs. Parker asked. I rose my hand and looked around to see no one else did. br /"Come on Alex, hun it's easy. Give it a go." she said realllly /"Uhhhh." he said as I slid my notebook towards the end of my desk so he can see it when was facing the board ready to /"x= 24.89" he said after carefully glanced at my notebook. br /"That's right my little boo bear." She said and his face turned red, I mean cartoon red. br /"Moom" He said through clenched teeth. After that class the second he stepped out tall kids encircled us. br /"AWWww look it's mommy's 'big boy'." Josh said. Josh was the school bully but I always managed to stay out of his way. Alex looked at the ground. br /"Didn't your mommy teach you manners. Look up when someone's talking to you." He said punching his face up. He had a redish bruise on his left /"Guys quit being jerks." I said shoving one away from /"Awww is she your girlfriend. She's a little feisty for your taste, mama's boy." Andrew said. br /"Ignore those nimrods." I said guiding Alex the other way. Someone yanked on my bag sending me back into the /"What you say gurlie?" Troy said gripping my shirt. br /"What, too dumb to know what a nimrod is? Here's a hint: Look in a mirror." I said. He was going to punch me when I ducked out of the way. emHere's my training for the day I guess. /emI escaped his grip and flipped out of the way, hitting him with my feet. The rest of the guys looked at me with a jaw /"See this is what you can learn how to do instead of being jerks and bullying people." I said grabbing my bag from the floor and sashaying by Alex's side. Then I ducked and dodged someone's swing. I heard a groan and forgot that Alex was by my side. I look to my left and see he isn't there. There was a big crowd of people and I tried to get in the middle of it to save Alex. Finally I get there and see Alex with a black eye and a cut on his lip. br /"OOOoooooh Josh. Wait till mom hears about this." Everyone turned their head towards the voice. There stood a girl a girl with curly auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders. Her amber eyes stared mockingly at Josh. br /"Willow, (CONGRATS a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" 28839662" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" 28839662"Willow/a! Sorry she wasn't in the team, the minute I saw that she was good at comebacks I knew she was destined for this.) this doesn't involve you." Josh said towards his younger sister. (A/N Willow is a sophomore and Josh is a Junior. If you don't know the order of high school its Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, Senior. ) br /"Yeah I know I just wanted to say that it does involve mom since she is the emprinciple/em." Willow said, but the last part really slow like Josh was a kindergartner. Josh's eyes widen but then went back to normal. br /"Yeah and what?" He said /"Potty Josh James." Principle James said walking here. No way. I tried to hold back my laughter just like his so called 'friends' ( A/N If your name has the word Potty in it I am so sorry I couldn't think of anything and I am not trying to be offensive towards you, if you do though message me and I will right away take it off. However think of it this way, you just got a tad bit famouser (TOTALLY A WORD PFFT) ) br /"You are in big trouble mister." she said grabbing his /"Willow, walk with Isabelle and Alex to the nurse's office." She ordered. (A/N Yea she's one of those cool principles that recognize the whole school by name.)br /"As for the rest of you boys, off to my office." She said following the herd of juniors. br /"Thanks for sticking up for us." Alex said nervously to Willow. br /"No biggie, my brother is a complete jerk." she said as we neared the nurse's door. br /"Bye." She said leaving. We gave her a quick wave and she was off. br /~br /We walked in late (no duh) to the cafeteria. Luckily we had our own lunch so we didn't have to go up. I sat down at a 4 seating table by the window ( where I normally sat). Alex followed me and sat right across from me. I gave him a small smile as I began eating my delicious salad. br /"So." Dick said as he came /"Heard you guys got beat up by some Juniors."He said spinning a chair around and sitting on it, holding the part where your back rests on. emDamn news spreads fast./em Alex looked like he didn't want to answer so I /"Yeah, and?" I mentally wanted to hurt myself for making it a question because that meant more talking. br /"Want some pointers on how to loose those jerks." he said. I /"Tips on how to hide from jerks, from a jerk. Wow. Were not naive." I said. emWell at least not anymore. SHUT IT MIND!/embr /"Me? A jerk? You've got to be kidding me. I get bullied everyday." he said like it was quite obvious. The look in his eyes were filled with pain. This immediately sparked my /"You're being bullied?" I asked and he nodded while looked at me like I just said the sun is a planet. It's a star people!br /"You've seriously never heard people calling me a freak? Smart-ass? Charity case? (A/N He was truly called those) You have had to at least heard them calling me circus freak."br /{Flash Back}br /"-stupid circus freak." Dick said coldly as I was on the ground that snowy December. br /{Flash Back Over}br /"Isabelle you ok?" Alex asked snapping me out of my past. I realized I had tears dripping down. The tears that were supposed to spillbr /"Yeah, i'm alright." I lied and of course no one believed /"Seriously haven't heard any of those names?" emUhhhh lemme see no I have never heard of circus freak before. /em(A/N HEAVVVYYY sarcasm Person: No duh. Me: WELL DID I ASK U? I THINK NOT)br /"Not in school at least." I said but quickly wanted to yet again hurt myself /"What do you mean?" He asked confused. Uhhhh think Isabelle /"Nothing." I said super fast and mentally face palmed at my /"Yeah, I dont think you believed that either. Now you were saying?" he asked and had a stupid smirk on his face. I was about to say 'None ya business' but everyone's death and savior, the bell, has luckily rung. br /"Oops, too late." I said zipping up my lunch in record time and bolted to art which I didn't sit next to him in. I came in and sat at table 1 right next to Penny. I sat right in and took out my sketch book so I can continue my a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" . " rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . "drawing/a before the bell rings. br /"Ok class, I know the bell hasn't rung but please get up because we are switching seats." Of course knowing my luck I sat right next to him. Yeahhhh. Just to add more to my luck the teacher said we got a free day to adapt to our new seats. YAY. I pulled my sketchbook and opened it to another page. br /"So in lunch, you were saying?" Dick asked since he sat right beside me. I ignored him and wrote some information in my drawing. br /"You know you can't ignore me forever." he said as I drew a background. br /"What did you mean?" I drew people /"You know- What are you drawing?" he said with seriousness. I looked up and saw a dark and serious expression on his face. His gaze was set, laser focus on my drawing. Realization sank in on what I was drawing. I unconsciously drew the poster of the Flying Grayson' /"You know them?" he asked and I /"So your a -"br /"fan? I guess you could say that." I /"fan?" he mumbled to /"That's why they called you a circus freak." I said trying hard not to remember the past, but I should know by now the harder you want to forget the more you remember. br /"So what's your favorite act?" he said trying to forget about our previous /"The Grayson's" I said flipping the page to continue my previous a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399; font-size: 1em;" href=" . " rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . "drawing/a. We quit talking and we never talked the whole day. br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Dick P.O.V/spanbr /I continued to watch her. A fan? I never knew someone still liked the Grayson's. I thought all of them just forgot about them or moved on. My mind wandered toem her. /emI was so stupid. I wanted to be like Batman, so I cut all ties. I wanted to be a hero and I thought I had to give her up in order to be one. Buta style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" . /tumblr_luiz8wCagr1qjx85xo1_ " rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . /tumblr_luiz8wCagr1qjx85xo1_ " /aI don't wanna be emthe /emBatman anymore. I wanna be the hero this city needs but I also wanted a normal life. Is that asking for too much? Sucks I realized that too late. The whole day my mind wouldn't focus on anything but emher./embr /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Candy P.O.V/spanbr /I promised Chloe that I would visit the circus again to meet her new team since I couldn't last time because they were tired from their first show. I used the flyer that had all of the dates and places and located the place and time. It was right after school so I headed home and changed grabbing my sunglasses. I changed into a simple a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" fan_fic/set?id=170659594" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" fan_fic/set?id=170659594"outfit/a and left quickly. br /~br /strongAfter the Show/strongbr /"HI ISABELLE!" Chloe said cheerfully bringing me backstage. I was suddenly trampled by a black bulldog. br /"JerryJam, off." The dog immediately came off of me and sat beside a girl with pale skin and black hair, with grey eyes. She wore cargo pants with a flannel tied around her waist and a shirt that read 'Nope'. (CONGRATS! a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" SkateEveryday" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" SkateEveryday"Hater/a!)br /"Name's Robby, some people call me Spaz for... reasons." She said and listening, I think I detected a British /"Are you British by any chance?" I /"Yup." She said as she stuffed a lollipop in her /"Spaz go get the rest, I wanna introduce the rest to Isabelle." Chloe said and Robby and JerryJam were /"OH Candy, I wanted to tell you they are a bit shy around new people. Also they are all orphans that I adopted." Chloe /"Chloe, it's Isabelle." I said. She had a sad expression but put on a fake smile as other girls came. br /"emIsabelle/em, this is Bay or Pup as we call her." Chloe introduced. (A/N CONGRATS a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" WhisperWolf" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" WhisperWolf"Wolf et curans contumacem/a!) The girl with light brownish-green eyes and black hair. She shyly waved at me. I waved /"This is Marie." Chloe said. (CONGRATS a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" awhovian" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" awhovian"random Panda/a!) A really skinny girl around my height looked towards the ground. br /"H-H-Hi" she said stuttering with her head slightly tilted up, revealing her bright blue eyes with gold specks through her blonde hair. ]br /"HI." I said. br /"Sorry i'm late couldn't get the leotard off." A girl who looked similar to me /"That's ok Cleo" Chloe excused. ( CONGRATS a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" 28520877" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" 28520877"Dawn/a!) br /"Isabelle, this is Cleo. She honestly reminds me a lot about you." She said with a bright /"Hi Isabelle, Chloe's told me a lot about you." She said extending her hand. br /"So she's my replacement." I said and she lowered her /"Excuse me girls." Chloe said guiding me away. br /"Candy she is not your replacement." She said putting her hands on my shoulder's. br /"Your just like hi. You never really liked me. You never did, nor will." I said as my eyes watered. br /"Candy-" br /"No. I'm right." I said brushing her hands off and walking away. br /"And plus-" I said stopping, but not turning /"It's Isabelle." I said walking away and back into the city. I made it to a bench before I started crying. I sat on the bench and pulled my feet up and hugged it. I guess I lost another one. I continued crying until...br /"Kitty?" I looked up and saw Wally with a surprised /"Uhh your sunglasses." He said. GREAT! It must've fallen off when I was looking down crying. I looked on my lap and saw my sunglasses. I didn't put them on since it didn't /"What are you doing here, don't you live in Central City?" I asked as he sat next to me. br /"I do it's just I went to a birthday. What about you, circus again?" He asked and i nodded trying to hold back tears. br /"Since I saw you without glasses, mind giving me a name?" He asked. I was too, I don't know depressed? to think so I gave him my /"It's Isabelle." I /"Don't tell anyone it though." I said wiping tears and he nodded. We were silent but I decided to break /"I know it's silly, a hero crying." I said wiping more tears. br /"No. Everyone cries, its human." He thought about it for a /"Not even just human, it shows you have feelings like everyone else." he said. br /"Thanks." I said when a chill came and I shivered since I was wearing a /"Here." He said taking off his /"Thanks." I mumbled and put it on. I would've said no thanks because he would be cold but he was wearing a long sleeves so we both would be warm. br /"Come on, wanna head to that birthday?" he /"I can't intrude."I /"Come on, I got a plus one." He said standing up and extending his hands towards me. I was hesitant at first but then grabbed it ignoring my inner thoughts. br /br /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strongHEYY GUYYSS WOW this was a long one. Anyways yes everyone won, its coz i'm too nice to say no ok? Don't judge me. Also my sister informed me Bruce didn't adopt Robin yet but he will eventually so I changed it in the first chapter. Also yes I know Wally is being quite fond of her but this is a Richard story so chill. ALSOO Sorry if I dont captivate your idea of your OC but I tried mk?Also uhhh damit I forgot but if I remember I shall tell you guys. That's it for now. Wait, no THANKS FOR 141 HEARTS! OMG I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS THANKS! Ok now that's it. XD BUT I LUUVEE U GUYS! STAY FABULOUS \\(^3^)/ 3 BYEEEE!/strong/p 


	6. One Drunk Cat

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"3rd P.O.V/spanbr /"Why'da call us?" Robin asked a very panicked speedster. br /"UHHhh you see well, I found Kitty crying. And uhh well I brought her along to a party with me and uhh. Well I left her to go to the bathroom and I came back to see-" br /"WEEEEEEE!" They all saw the very silent a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399; font-family: arial;" href=" kawaii_fanfic/set?id=175750546" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" kawaii_fanfic/set?id=175750546"Kitty/a (A/N With her mask and no makeup) now spinning around on the spinning /"OH YOU THERE!" She exclaimed. br /"I hid the bodies." She sang and skipped over to the team. br /"She's joking, right? It's just her being drunk, right?" Artimis asked. Kitty just grinned at them and started running around laughing. br /"What happened?" Aqualad asked Kitty. br /"Well, while redhead went potty this one guy handed me a cup. He told me it was punch. It was good punch so I had mmmmmmm 3 cups?" she said sitting on the counter swinging her feet. br /"Damn." Robin muttered under his /"I don't understand, punch doesn't have any alcohol?" Mg'ahnn said /"Usually kids would spike it and put alcohol in it." Artimis explained and Mg'ahnn nodded her head in understandmeant. br /"Well I'll be going." Superboy said moving into Kitty's view. br /"Matt?" Kitty asked. Everyone looked confused, who's Matt. The girl looked wide eyed and started walking towards Superboy. br /"Matt!I thought you died." Kitty said hugging Superboy. Everyone was shocked but Superboy looked confused as to what to do. br /"Uhhh I'm not-" Mg'ahnn covered his mouth. She made a link with everyone. br /emIf we tell her Superboy isn't Matt, Kitty would be devastated plus I doubt she would be very understanding /emMg'hann said. Everyone nodded in agreement while Superboy /"Matt, how come your here. I watched you die." Kitty muffled into Superboy's chest. Superboy softened and started petting her /"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us you hated your life? Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I enough?" She asked crying. br /'What do I do?' Superboy mouthed to the group. Before they could answer Superboy was suddenly hugging the air. br /"What the?" Artimis said baffled. br /"She pulled a Robin." Wally stated /"Pulled a Robin?" Robin asked /"Hold up she's still drunk." Mg'ahnn said. All of their eyes widened as the quickly left in search. br /emNot in the library br /Not in her room, or any roombr /Not in the showers /emEveryone announced through the /strongIn Hanger/strongbr /emFound her in the hanger/em Super boy /"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Kitty shouted in a Superman pose. br /emHold up what does she mean by 'to infinity and beyond'? /emHe asked. Robin's, Artimis's, and Wally's eyes /em"GRAB HER!" /emThe three said just as Kitty jumped off. Superboy ran over to the edge just as Mg'ahnn came flying holding /" .AWESOME!" Kitty said jumping off the 'ride' and running back in. br /strongIn Living Room/strongbr /"DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW A LITTLE GIRL TOLD ME IMA ANGEL?" Kitty said as she sat on Superboy's /"What do you mean?" Mg'ahnn asked confused. Kitty turned her wrists and there showed the scars that were grouped in four. br /"She told me I was an angel." Kitty said. (A/N Have you seen those 'stories' I guess on how the little girl and yeah, if you don't lemme continue to spark your memories)br /" Asked her why and she said angels have those markings because they don't like their life on earth and want to go back home. She also told me that her mom was an angel but already returned home." Kitty said and everyone grew quite lost in thought. All of a sudden Candy's face lit /"HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Kitty exclaimed jumping off Superboy and standing on the brown single chair. Wally's face lit up eager to see Robin's reaction while Robin's interest was sparked. br /"THEY WERE THE BEST CIRCUS ACT EVER!" Kitty said with a bright smile. br /"I got to see them closer than anybody and whenever they were in the air, they were flying!" She exclaimed jumping onto the green one. br /"My favorite was the youngest of them, Dick Grayson. I even had a crush on him. He never acted with his family but the look on his face watching them, could make anyone smile." She had a bright smile till it /"He grew up to be a jerk though." She said plopping down and sitting with her hands crossed. br /"Why's that?" Robin asked super curious. br /"WAIT!" She exclaimed. She jumped off the couch and opened the fridge seeing a raw fish. br /"WHO KILLED NEMO?!" She exclaimed with a dark aura around her. br /"UHhhhh..." Wally /"For that you all die!" She exclaimed running off. Speedster quickly followed her and ended up at the Souvenir /"OOOH A CROWN!" She exclaimed grabbing the Helmet Of Faith and was ready to put it /"NO!" Wally said grabbing it and putting it on a higher shelf. Kitty stuck out her tongue as she screamed her loudest scream. The rest of the team came /"What's the matter?" Aqualad /"He touched my no-no zone." Kitty said pointing to Wally. Wally's face instantly reddened. br /"NO I DIDN'T! SHE'S DRUNK!" Wally said /"Suree." Robin said /"Yeahh mmhmm. Come on Kitty let's get away from the pervert." Artimis said coming into the room and hitting his head and holding Kitty's hand like a protective mother. Kitty turned to Wally and stuck out her tongue. br /"OOOOOOOHHHH ARE YOU GUYS HEROS?!" Kitty said sitting in the green couch. Everyone /"Yeah so are you." Mg'ahnn said /"OOOH DO YOU WANNA KNOW MY SECRET IDENTITY?" She said eager to tell /"Well I mean it wouldn't hurt to know." Artimis said. Wally already knew so he didn't really /"It's CA-" Kitty crashed right there and fell fast asleep on the green couch. br /emCa? I thought Kitty's identity was Isabelle /emWally thought. Mg'ahnn walked over and put a blanket over her as they walked away except for Wally. He walked over to Candy and looked at her /"Don't touch her no-no zone." Artimis teased as she came back in the /"I DIDN'T" Wally argued. Kitty moved around as Artimis grinned putting a finger over her mouth shushing him and walking away victoriously. Wally looked back at Kitty sleeping before walking out. Robin looked jealously at this happening, why was he so jealous though? He walked over with the rest of the team who began the cookies M'ghann baked. br /"Team report to the mission room." Batman's voice boomed over the com. They all whipped their heads at the peaceful Kitty. br /"Uhhh so deal with an angry Batman or hangover cat?" Wally said and everyone went over to Kitty. br /"Kitty, we have a mission." Aqualad said shaking her gently. She didn't move. br /"Kitty." Aqualad said shaking her a little more. She only moaned and shifted a little. br /Kit-" Kidflash stopped once Kitty sprung up and he fell /"I would kill you all for waking me up but my head is killing me." Kitty said as she rubbed her /"Ha you can thank KF for that." Robin said and Kitty turned and glared daggers at the panicked speedster. br /" . ." Kitty demanded /"He got you drunk." Artimis stated as the whole team left to the mission room, of course the speedster first to get away from thea style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399; font-family: arial;" href=" wp-content/uploads/2015/04/too_good_for_grumpy_ " rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" wp-content/uploads/2015/04/too_good_for_grumpy_ " grumpy cat/a. The whole team was lined up laughing as they watched Kitty chase Wally. Batman cleared his voice and everyone lined up to hear there mission to span style="color: #333333; font-family: arial; font-size: 14px;"Bialya. /spanbr /br /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="font-family: arial;"span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"strongHey guys! Yes Kitty got drunk! You kinda got to learn more about her, next chapter my evil plot will begin *laughs evilly* Anywhoo hoped you like this because we are getting to RobinxKitty! Also I wanted to say THANKS for 166 3 OMG that makes me really really happy that i'm not that bad as I thought. Anyways hoped you liked this, Stay Fabulous! \\(^3^)/ 3 BYEEE! /strong/span/span/p 


	7. Stolen Cat

Kitty P.O.V  
I woke up in a dessert? Please don't tell me this is the 'litter box' CatWoman was talking about. I got up and dusted off my uniform. Damn it's hot, I'm wearing a fricken black suit! I take off the gloves, jacket, and shorts so I had my tube top on with my leggings. I was still dying of heat. I continued walking around the barren ground. What kinda training is this? Jease CatWoman wanted me to die of heat. I continued walking and walking not finding anything. It seemed like I was getting no where. All of a sudden my vision became cloudy. I slapped myself so I wouldn't pass out, I couldn't. I have to be strong, Isabelle is strong. Must... be... strong. All of a sudden blackness crept in my mind and I fell.  
M'gahnn P.O.V  
"Remember." I said before remembering.  
 **{Flash Back}**  
 **(A/N STORRY TIME!)**  
3rd P.O.V  
"Careful Superboy. Their hot. " I warned as he grabbed a cookie.  
"Not as hot as you babe." Kidflash said grabbing a cookie.  
"Thanks, Wally. That's, um, sweet." I said.  
"Not as sweet as you sugar." KidFlash said back with a mouthful of cookies.  
"Oh, grow up." Artimis said hitting Wally then grabbing a cookie. Robin stood by watching.  
"Team report to the mission room." Batman said over the com.  
{Flash Back Over}  
M'gahnn P.O.V  
"I'm on a team!" M'gahnn said cheerfully as she zoned back in before Kitty would appear. **(A/N If your confused basically she doesn't remember Kitty being on the team because, well re-read ending of last chapter)**  
 **Back at Mt. Justice**  
"Were back." Robin said walking into the mission room.  
"Where's Kitty?" Batman asked. Some eyes looked around while other's widened.  
3rd P.O.V **(In Bialiya)**  
"Here's the girl, now the money." Simion said as a guy held the girl.  
"Good." The dealer said tossing a bag with money.  
"I'll bring this Kitty to it's Mama. Or better yet the opposite." Joker said carrying the girl as the Injustice League left the tent.  
"Why did you give them the money?" Poison Ivy asked.  
"I didn't" Joker said and behind them the tent blew up.  
"OH how I love a good show." Joker said as they left right as the bioship was overhead missing the group of villains carrying their teammate.  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Wotan asked.  
"Yeah, Momma Cat is gonna come when her dear Kitty is in enough pain." Joker said as he looked at the girl in his arms with a murderous look.


	8. The Truth

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"3rd P.O.V/spanbr /em"Robin, Wally we have to go back." /emArtimis said. They were currently in Bialya searching for /em"Not till we find her."/em Wally said through the link. He then took off running again. br /em"KF is right. What happened to never leave a teammate behind?" /emRobin said as he rapidly typing on his wrist watch /"We have to turn back. We will find her but as for now we return to the cave. That's an order." Aqualad said and 2 sighs could be heard. They picked up Wally and Robin as they turned the bioship around and headed for the cave. They came back and was heading towards the mission room. There was a very panicked CatWoman and Batman who tried to calm her down. CatWoman saw the team /"Did you find her?" CatWoman asked eagerly. They shook their heads and CatWoman instantly fell to the ground. br /"Oh my baby. I should've listened to them. I should've protected her more. I never should've left." CatWoman repeatedly said into her /"What do you mean by 'them'?" Artimis asked. br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Kitty P.O.V /spanbr /I woke up with my head hurting a lot from my hangover. I tried to put my hands to my head but they were tied to something. I open my eyes and i'm on a metal table. My hands were above my head and I was tilted. I looked in front of me and the whole injustice league was there sitting in a big /"She's up." Count Vertigo /"Ahhh my little kitten, now that your up, the show can begin." Joker said as a big video camera was in front of me. br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"3rd P.O.V /spanbr /The team wanted answers but before they could ask a hologram showed up. It was the Injustice team and Kitty on a metal /span style="font-size: 1em;""Hello there pipsqueaks." Ivy said with a bitter smile. The team was relieved Kitty was ok, at le/spanspan style="font-size: 1em;"ast for now./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Now n0w Catwoman. Remember our little deal." Joker said with his twisted smile. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;""Don't hurt her. It's me you want." Catwoman said trying to sound tougher than she actually / /spanspan style="font-size: 1em;"" shouldn't have left us." Ivy / /spanspan style="font-size: 1em;""Now she dies." Count Vertigo said and the hologram disappeared. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"3rd P.O.V /spanbr /"Your lucky." Count Vertigo said to Kitty once the video cam stopped. br /"We aren't going to kill you." Count Vertigo finished. br /"We aren't?" Ivy /"No, much worse." Count Vertigo said touching Kitty's hair. br /strongBack at the Cave/strongbr /Once the hologram disappeared, the team jumped Catwoman with /"What deal?" "What do you mean?" "Was it them who you left?" br /"Guys we will get our answers soon but we have to locate Kitty first." Aqualad said and the team immediately started their search. Robin began typing away as the others began preparing and helping Robin search. br /"Team," Batman said and everyone looked his way and stopped, well except for Robin who was still typing /"This is officially, the League's case. If it involves the injustice league, then the Justice League will handle it. " Batman said. The whole team was /"Batman, with all due respect I think it's our duty to find our lost comrade." Aqualad /"Ya, she's our teammate so she's our responsibility." KF /"Well now she's our responsibility." Batman said as he started contacting the Justice League. The rest of the team just went to the lounge. br /"Guys are we really going to just let the League take care of it?" Aritmis asked. br /"Nope" Robin said with his signature /"but we need some answers." he said and turned to Catwoman who just entered the /~br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Kitty P.O.V/spanbr /"What did you mean by "you shouldn't have left us"?" I /"You mean she never told you?" Ivy said before she laughed. br /"Of course she wouldn't." Ivy said when her laughter died /"Your mother used to be one of us." Ivy replied. No, she cant be. . . We steal for the /"Liar! My mom was never one of you, she was good." I defended. br /"Aaaah so you think your mom is good?" Joker said then laughed. br /"Dearie, she was never good. You know that, you even stole with her." Joker said. Then it was my turn to laugh. br /"I never stole for myself. We always gave to the poor." I proudspan style="font-size: 1em;"ly said. Then they began laughing. /span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""If that was true then where did you get the money for your house? Why are there still poor people even though your mother stole priceless gems? Have you ever seen her giving out the money?" Count Vertigo asked. I didn't respond because he was right. How come I've never seen her giving the money out? Where did we get the money for our house. br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"3rd P.O.V/spanbr /"No, she can't be. Your lying. Your all lying." I defended weakly. br /"Oh really?" Ivy said sarcastically as a video came up. It was a video of my mom as CatWoman. br /"I didn't get the weapons. Bats stopped me but trust me I will get my claws on those guns. " CatWoman said with a wicked smirk. br /"CATWOMAN!" I said in the video, before it ended. I froze. I remember that time. We were on the roof. I was looking for her because she said she left to go on patrol. She lied. br /"Oh how I love that look on your face." Ivy /span style="font-size: 1em;""Exactly, your mother is a villian. Which makes you one too." Count Vertigo said. Then the painful truth swept into her mind. Her mother was no hero, /spanspan style="font-size: 1em;"neither/spanspan style="font-size: 1em;" was she. They said they wouldn't kill her, but they handed her the weapon and they watched as she was slowly killing /strongAt The Cave /strongbr /"Catwoman, we need to know what happened in order to know whats going on." M'gahnn said softly as Catwoman sat /"Well I used to be in the Injustice League. That was before I adopted Kitty. I didn't want to get her caught up in the villian life but I couldn't hide Catwoman from her. So I lied. I taught her to use her powers-" br /"Powers?" Wally /span style="font-size: 1em;"" Yes. Like me she has super flexibility and can control cats. (A/N Feline Empathy, if you dont know search it up)" Catwoman said. br /"Wait, she isn't your daughter cause you adopted her but how does she have powers like yours?" Robin /"She's my niece." Catwoman said./span/p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strongDUN DUN DUHHHNNNN. . . . . Hey guys! Sorry this was so short and crappy I just wanted to get something out so you guys can read it. I have been suffering from writers block but I at least managed to get this out. I hope you guys at least think its decent and if you actually like it THANKS! OMG BTW THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 3! I CANT BELIEVE IT! It honestly makes me want to write more to make you all happy! Anyways I have a lot planned its just well i'm stuck for now BUT TRUST ME I SHALL FILL THIS HOLE! Anyways STAY FABULOUS |(^3^)/ BYEEEEEE/strong/p 


	9. The Truth prt 2

p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Robin P.O.V/span/strongbr /"Wait wait wait. What?" I asked backing up, confused. br /"Her mom was my sister. At a young age my parents were very abusive to my sister and I. My sister and I wanted to leave but we wanted different things. She left to the circus with her boyfriend. When I found out she died, I also found out she had kids. br /"Wait kids as in plural." Kf asked for clarification and she nodded with slight confusion. br /"Matt!" the whole team shouted at once. br /"Matt must've been her brother. " M'gahnn exclaimed. br /"How did you guys know?" Catwoman asked and I remembered Batman standing close by. I didn't want to say anything kn-br /"Well she was kinda drunk." Kf answered, scratching the back of his neck while the rest of the team deadpanned. br /"She was what?" Batman snarled. br /"Never mind that, that's for later." Catwoman hissed glaring at the /"Anyways there was Matt and her sister Kaitie." Catwoman said getting back on topic. br /"From what I found out Matt suicide at 16. Matt was her older brother and well looked a lot like you." she said looking at Superboy. br /"Her younger sister Kaitie was 12, she ran away and well the next day they found a body in the woods and supposedly looked like her. She was the last one left. Her parents- my sister and her husband." she choked out and paused for a breather. Mg'ahnn went to comfort her but she put up a hand and continued on. br /"They died. Never found out how just know they did. She's the last of my family. She was an orphan and I took her in without her knowing i'm her aunt." Catwoman finished. br /"We will bring her back." Aqualad /strongKitty B-0-8 /strongbr /Everyone whips their heads at the door and there came a limping Kitty with bruises and cuts. br /"Hey we were supposed to save you!" KF exclaims throwing his hands in the air. Artimis hits the back of his head. Kitty sends a painful smirk. br /"I...Im a damsel..." She took a breather "I-Im in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day!" she quoted before falling but Kf used his superspeed to catch her. I /"Only you would quote Disney after flirting with death." I said amused. br /"Whose death?!" KF demanded dropping Candy. Everyone a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" . ?w=800" rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . ?w=800"looked/a at him and at his stupidity. br /"She's fine! She's fine!" He insisted picking her back up and carrying her to Med Bay. Catwoman followed right behind him and the rest of us followed as well. br /~br /strongInjustice Lair br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"Candy P.O.V /span/strongbr /I woke up from pretending to be unconscious from their beatings. Well I was unconscious but... never mind that. I was beat up because I purposely acted annoying. Anyways I spit out some blood onto my wrists and using the blood like butter I managed to slip it out and I was almost free. I turn to my right and on a table was my belt. Odd. I grab it anyways and reach in for my laser pen. I quickly free my legs and jump down. I looked around and no one was by me. I then pointed it at the 2 cameras I noticed and the alarms began ringing. I went to a vent by the wall that I saw earlier and bended down. I managed to pull it out of the wall and climb in, luckily it was a pretty big vent so I wasn't too crouched down. I turn around and put the vent cover back before I saw them rush in. I stopped breathing as I watched them look around through the bars. I slowly started to creep backwards silently till I felt a painful burn on leg. I groaned and quickly clamped my mouth shut. I froze and turned around and saw a maze of lasers and my leg cut in the edge. I then heard them. br /"She's in the vents!" I quickly managed to limbo my way through the lasers and luckily came out with only a few cuts. I then saw some gas leaking in. I reached into my belt and grab a mouth piece and eye goggles. I walked through the gas hoping it didn't somehow seep in through my skin. I continued crawling till I reached an opening. I looked down below and it was empty. I also saw an exit. It was silent though. I pressed my belt and attached the sticky part to the vent as I a style="color: #003399; border-bottom-style: dotted; border-bottom-color: #003399;" href=" . " rel="nofollow" data-cke-saved-href=" . "slowly descended down hanging by a wire./a I pressed my belt again and wire zipped back in like a measuring tape. I quickly ran out and pressed another button and waited for my motorcycle to make it's way here. br /"That was oddly easy." I said to myself shocked. br /"Oh really?" I turn around and the Injustice League was there. Dammit way to go me! My bike finally appeared. I quickly threw some smoke bombs down and climbed my motorcycle but vines covered it. I grab a knife out of my belt as I cut myself loose. Joker came in through the smoke swinging his crow bar. He hit my shoulder but I kicked him in his balls with my good foot and he stumbled back into the fog . I then fell off my motorcycle as Count Vertigo was using his powers. I managed to reach into my belt and pull out some balls and throw them by him. It emitted high frequencies and he automatically stopped and stumbled back as well. I jumped back on my motorcycle and quickly sped off. I heard gunshots but they all missed except it managed to hit my shoulder. Black Adam sped by me and threw some major punches too fast for me to react to. Using my experience with Wally I managed to trip him and he fell. I kicked him and tasered him. I painfully went back on my motorcycle. Knowing I couldn't possibly defeat them I speed off. I heard a few gunshots and I felt immoderate pain in my leg that was almost sliced off from lasers. I tried my hardest to not pass out from the pain. I went to the nearest Zeta Beam place and went in. When I arrived to the mission room, everyone was there with worried faces and Mom was on the ground. Everyone turned and looked at me as I limped over to /"HEY! We were supposed to save you!" Wally exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. I smirked and knew exactly what to reply with. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;""I...Im a damsel...I-Im in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day!" I painfully quoted before I felt myself slip away. br /~br /I woke up and I was in the Medical Bay. I looked around and I was attached to an IV and a heart monitor. I had some weird nose tube and I had a bunch of casts on. br /"You finally woke up. Let me do a quick check up before I allow them to come in." Red Tornado said as he proceeded with the checkup. Once he was done the whole team including Mom came /"Hey how you doing hon?" She said softly. br /"ok? I guess. I mean its not everyday you get to escape death and managed to squeeze in a Disney quote before going unconscious." I joke causing small laughter. br /"You've been out for a couple of days." Robin /"Scared us all." he finished. br /"Except for Wally who took it as a chance to eat your pocky." Artimis said and I roll my eyes. br /"I was scared! Plus I wasn't about to let it go to waste!" He defended and I smirk. br /"Wow thanks for being so considerate." I say sarcastically. br /"Your welcome." He says as he gives me a bag. I send a confused look as I then looked in. Their was a couple of boxes of pocky and I laugh. br /"OW." I groaned clutching my stomach. br /"Idiot." Robin said and I stuck my tongue out at him. Shocked my mom hasn't smacked him I look for her and realize she disappeared. br /"She pulled a Robin." I muttered under my breath. br /"Seriously what does that mean!?" Robin frantically /"Nothing." I replied with a smirk towards him as we continued to chat the day away. /p  
hr style="border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #cccccc; color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;" /  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25.5px;"strong PLOT TWIST! She saved herself cause she's boss like that and if you don't know the quote, better sit yourself down and rewatch Disney's Hercules. Also I guess now you know bout the fam and the parents which were mentioned chapters ago. Thank the fanfiction gods I managed to squeeze this in! Thank you all for being so understanding! Anyways I hoped you loved this chapter and Stay Aster! (OMG I like stay aster better than stay fabulous! That's my new thing omg omg it has been decided.) BYYYEEE!br /~(^3^)~ /strong/p 


	10. AN

Ok so heeyyy everybody! I just wanted to say that I am copying this story into here because this is also on Quotev. Reason why I added it here? Well it's cause I wanted more people to read it :D! Anyways I want to say i'm starting to add it here and please be aware I am writing it there on quotev and then adding it here. Anyways I already am far in it so please bare with me during the bottom Author Note part in each chapter. FYI: This was made a long time ago I jsut now decided to add it here. Anyways hope you enjoy and if you hate it please no rude comments I want this place to be a friendly place but constructive criticism is ok.


End file.
